virtual_wrestling_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
VWU Commentary Teams
The VWU is home to some of the more Colorful characters behind the booth. From super serious, to those who are a mad science. VWU Notable Commentators * Eddie Mac- (Face) Founder of CCL, The Lead Voice for many leagues in VWU, most notable; DCA, CCL,NDP, SRW. However you can hear him pop in and out of other shows. Eddie is one of the more in your face commentators, he is not afraid to voice his opinion and tell you that yours sucks. He has shown great acts of bravery over the years, most recently actually fighting off the mad titan Thanos, so the rest of the commentators could make a run for it before he snapped CCL out of existence. Eddie also isn't scared to throw hands with anyone and tho he isn't a trained wrestler, Eddie has stepped in the ring a few times to give folks some hands. More recently, Timmy Turner. * 'Bobby Idol- '(Heel) Color Commentator for the Vault-Tech Wrestling Federation. Bobby is a loud mouth, rude, and down right nasty person. He has shown to be very sexists when it comes to women's wrestling, offend making it sound like the women are fighting over him. He strangely has a blend of a New York and Louisiana accent. More recently he has been sign (because of a cactus) to CMC, where he acts as a manger for his group "Bobby's Idols". He is currently at War with V-Pac. * 'HitkidWorldWide- (Face) '''Hitkid is currently 2nd lead voice for many leagues in the VWU. DCA, CCL, SRW, UWL, and many others. He currently is about to launch his own league. Hitkid is consider one of the most brass Commentators in the VWU, having some of the most controversial hot takes at time. He is not afraid to say what is on his mind, sometimes it gets him dirty looks, sometimes it has gotten him trouble, more recently it has gotten him nearly killed. He is also the younger brother of Pro-Wrestler James Needham, and youngest child of Wendi Needham (SRW, DCA). He isn't a trained wrestler, but hitkid has gotten into the ring a few times. Be it a rumble or kicking Monopoly Man's head off. * '"Gnarly" Charlie Anderson- (Face) 'Charlie, like Hitkid, can be found in many leagues. DCA, CCL, UWL, ect ect. He was the youngest in the group for most of his run so far, tho more recently, Rick C aka "Boy" has taken that spot. Gnarly isn't as vocal as Hitkid and the others, often only speaking a few words. However, when Gnarly has something to say, he will say it. He sometimes can also be the butt of many jokes on the booth. * '"Downtown" Jason Brown- (Face) '''Lead Voice and founder of UWL, Jason can be heard in almost every VWU commentator booth. CCL, DCA, SRW, NDP, and of course UWL. Jason is one of the more older guys, but still new to the VWU scene. Jason is known for speaking from the heart, proudly wearing it on his sleeve. He can be a bit of a smartass and loves to crack jokes on the booth, but he is one of the more light hearted voices in VWU. However he is also known for clashing opinions with the others on the booths. Most notable with both Hitkid and Zaiah Morgan, whom he has gotten into fights in the booth with.Tho he still remains friends with Hitkid, while him and Zaiah are very indifferent to each other. * '''Bradley James- (Face) '''Voice of the All-Star CAW League, can be found in the KFC parking lot before events and known Australian of the VWU, Bradley can be heard voicing for plenty of events over the last few years. Known for being emotional in the booth and more often than not being known to incite moments of inhuman rage that make you wonder how he can still talk (e.g. DCA Redemption 2018), Bradley is known for bringing a sense of balance to the booth with his emotional, yet reasonable approach to calling it (with some exceptions). As of writing, the whereabouts of Bradley James are unknown as he is current off the grid following the events of the All-Star Grand Slam 4 in his home company.